


Suit and tie

by Natsuki22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki22/pseuds/Natsuki22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are staring, baby boy. Haven't you been taught that it is considered rude?”</p><p>Peter had to shake his head to be able to think properly again, his arms moving around Wade's neck as soon as he was close enough.</p><p>“And... haven't you been taught that being this attractive is unfair to the rest of the world? You are going to steal all the spotlight today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and tie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/149751474598

**Suit and tie**

  
“Peter!” Wade called out loudly, and Peter winced at the sound: not because it was unpleasant or scary or anything similar, simply because he was ridiculously nervous all day. He turned away from the mirror just in time to see the door open, and Wade appeared, looking so handsome in his simple black suit that for a few seconds Peter forgot to breathe.

What dragged him back from his daze was the way Wade walked closer and snapped his fingers in front of Peter's face, smiling at him affectionately.

“You are staring, baby boy. Haven't you been taught that it is considered rude?”

Peter had to shake his head to be able to think properly again, his arms moving around Wade's neck as soon as he was close enough.

“And... haven't you been taught that being this attractive is unfair to the rest of the world? You are going to steal all the spotlight today.”

 

Just a year or so before, such words would have simply made Wade laugh, as he would have been unable to believe any of it. Back then when anyone said anything nice to him, Wade knew it was meant sarcastically, said with the obvious intention to hurt him. Because for some reason that is still unclear for Wade, people have always loved dragging others down, so they could feel a little better. And Wade was way too often the person who got dragged deep down.

Then one day Peter entered his life, and showed such an amount of patience, and stubbornness for that matter, that Wade couldn't ignore him. Sooner or later he had to admit that Peter never lied about his thoughts and never wanted to hurt Wade. He carefully experimented to find the limit until which he could tease Wade and joke around with him, without bringing out his insecurities.

So as Wade listened to Peter calling him attractive, he actually had a reason to believe those words.

 

He was just about to wrap his arms around Peter's waist when the man pulled back, brushing his lips tenderly against Wade's jawline. “I should go and finish getting ready.” He said, smiling at Wade so sincerely that Wade smiled back as a reflex, only seconds before reaching out and grabbing Peter's tie, using it to gently pull the younger man back into his arms.

“You look ready to me, to be honest. What else are you planning to do? Because as much as I am sure makeup would look amazing on you, I just prefer your face like this.” Wade kept grinning as he talked, and when finished he pressed his lips tenderly to Peter's neck, trailing kisses down along the soft skin.

Peter let out a shaky sigh, obviously fighting against the urge to just give in and get lost in Wade's kisses. God, how amazing that would be. Letting Wade open his shirt, kiss slowly down his chest and abdomen, then remove his pants as well and... No! This was neither the time or place for that, and Peter quickly shook his head to erase that fantasy.

 

“W-Wade... We should... go or... something.” Peter managed to mutter out, even though it was so quiet that Wade barely heard him. So Peter placed his palms on Wade's chest, trying to push him away just a little bit. Of course, he was completely unsuccessful.

And almost as if he knew what Peter imagined just a few seconds earlier, Wade's fingers moved to the top button of Peter's shirt, opening it slowly. He then did the same with the second, third and fourth buttons, and as more and more of Peter's chest was revealed, Wade bent down a bit to pepper little kisses all over it.

“Wade... R-really, please... We can't... be late.” Peter's voice was only a whisper anymore, his brain barely functioning, and it didn't help either that he then heard Wade chuckle, and soon felt his warm breath against his ear.

“They can't really start without us, don't you think?” Wade's voice made it obvious that he was grinning, and he soon started tugging lightly at Peter's tie with his teeth.

 

Peter's hands moved quickly, cupping Wade's cheeks. “Please, not the tie. I need it.”

Wade let out a silent laughter, but let go of the tie, instead looking up at Peter and leaning into the touch of his hands. “Nobody who ever saved the world needed to wear a tie. Why should you?”

“I...” Peter bit his lower lip for a second, his thumbs caressing Wade's cheeks as he murmured. “I want to look perfect. For you.”

 

Wade's heart skipped a beat at those words, and he smiled bright and honest and a little teasing. “You always look perfect, baby boy. Especially when you are naked, if you ask me.”

Peter chuckled shyly and leaned in, kissing Wade on the lips. “I believe you, but I'm pretty sure it would attract unwanted attention if I decided to marry the love of my life in an Adam costume.”

“For once you would be on the cover of tomorrow's newspaper without the suit and mask. Wouldn't that be nice?” Wade asked, earning a light, overly careful punch on the shoulder from Peter, though he still tried to pretend it hurt. “Ouch, okay, okay. I will stop. But only because I love you this much.”

 

Peter smiled at his fiancé and took a small step backwards, looking down at his clothes. “I think you should help me look perfect again.” He said, then remembered Wade's words and quickly added: “Perfect as in all dressed and fancy. Not naked.”

Wade grinned at him and kissed his cheek. “You're ruining the fun, but alright.” He nodded and reached to button Peter's shirt up again, looking into his eyes meanwhile, which resulted in a bit of clumsiness and some accidental clawing, but Peter didn't mind.

 

When Wade was already working on tying Peter's tie again, Peter suddenly started talking.

“How many guests do you think actually came? I barely had a few people to invite, and... what if none of them came?”

Wade smiled at him affectionately, and once finished with the tie, he reached up to brush Peter's hair gently with his fingers. “If no one came, then we will get married, eat the cake alone, and spend the rest of the time making out.” He responded, humming in thought. “Now that I think about it, I guess I would prefer it if no one came.”

Peter laughed silently, and kissed Wade's nose in a playful way. “Won't we spend enough time making out on our honeymoon?”

“The time spent making out with you will never be enough.” Wade replied without hesitation, smiling at the kiss to his nose, and pressing one to Peter's forehead.

“I would roll my eyes now, but I agree with you, actually.” Peter sighed just a little shakily, stepped slightly away from Wade and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Stop tempting me or we'll have to postpone the wedding.”

 

Wade nodded, playing softly with Peter's fingers. “Let's not postpone it. I can't wait to have your family name attached to mine.”

Peter jerked up at those words, looking at Wade in disbelief. “You'll take my family name?”

“Why not?” Wade grinned, finding Peter's confusion adorable. “Wilson-Parker sounds badass, if you ask me.”

“Wilson-Parker... Parker-Wilson...” Peter whispered, trying out how that sounded. “Can I take your name too?”

“I would be honored if you did.” Wade nodded, kissing Peter one more time before they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**  
XxX**


End file.
